


you don't have to say i love to say i love you.

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Moreid, have fun reading this awful one shot, i can't tag, kind of relationship but kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fucking morgan. couldn't he just fuck off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to say i love to say i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> okay read this note if you want, or if not just read the shot. i'm terribly grateful to whoever reads this, hate it or not. i love you all (◡‿◡✿)

"Morgan please, can you  _please_  just stop caring so much? it's getting irritating." Reid hissed.

 

"Pretty boy, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what the hell's up with you lately. You realise I'm a profiler right? And you realise that it takes one, that's right,  _one_ action different from your routine of drinking litres of coffee to reading hundreds of books for me to tell something is  _definitely_ abnormal about your behaviour lately right? And you kno- god _dammit Reid don't you walk away from me."_  rambled a distressed and perplexed Morgan, his pretty boy had been ignoring the team's questions about his well being and happiness for  _months_ on end now, and to put it simply, Morgan was fucking pissed.

 

After a thorough twenty minutes of scrambling through the office to a place of privacy, Reid could finally sit down, calm himself, fail to do so, and begin to cry. Oh, how he cried, cried over his mother, over his life, over his mind, and over, well, _everything._  But most importantly, he cried over that  _stupid, idiotic, son of a bitch,_ of which is called -  _Derek Morgan._  Why is he so nice to Reid anyways? No one else had treated him with such care, so why was Derek? And why does he care. _So. Fucking. Much?_ It's not like Reid cares about him that much anyway! Well, he does, but he's never going to admit to that.

 

While Reid hid out and tried to ignore the pressuring urge to scream and just never stop,  Morgan was busy as hell stampeding through every office and storage room in the building, and after ten minutes of  _that shit,_ he ended up finding his disgustingly gorgeous, perfect pretty boy crying to himself against a wall, in the back of the storeroom, oblivious as to who just walked in.

 

"Pretty bo- oh shit, oh  _shit, are you okay?  Reid? Spencer? Look at me, please."_ Morgan chattered. What on earth had caused his pretty boy to have such a big breakdown? Was it him? Derek prayed that it wasn't.

 

Spencer knew for sure that Derek would eventually find him, but why couldn't he get the fucking point? He wanted to be  _alone,_ to have just a  _minute_ , (or maybe twenty minutes) of time to himself. But, let's be serious- Morgan cares about Reid too much to let him fall fall to the trap of his own mind.

 

"Morgan, just.. well, ugh. Can you just  _fuck off?_ Please?" Reid whimpered, trying his very hardest to sound fierce and strong, but clearly failing.

 

"No." 

 

Fucking Morgan. Could he just fuck off? Like for once? Leave him alone? Jesus Christ.

 

"But Mor-"

 

"No Spencer. I am _not_ leaving you alone. Tell me what's happening."

 

His first name? No one but JJ called Reid by his first name, ever, like seriously, never in the history of  _never_ has Reid been called by his first name by anyone, and he least expected  _Morgan_ the be the next person to say it. An-

 

"Reid. Answer me. You tell me what's going on or I'm going to tell Hotch."

 

Shit. Guess Reid has to tell him now.

 

"Morgan, Derek? Do you think I deserve to be here? Like, as in, here? This job? Maybe even this earth? I mean, with you guys, in the way I see it, I'm not really relevant to anything you guys do. I'm just a living encyclopedia who rambles about statistics and drinks too much coffee, which probably won't help me in my love life either. Morgan, I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

 

Well, _that_ certainly flies past the expectations Morgan thought Reid was going to say with flying colours.

 

"You... Do you really think that you're not good enough? Because you are good enough,  _too_ good if anything buddy. And love life? Since when were you interested in love? I always thought you would marry a bunch of books since you love reading them so much!" Morgan chuckled.

 

Reid blushed, he didn't think people even noticed him reading, or doing anything really. It was nice to know that someone cared, but seriously, since when did Morgan care so muc- was that a  _kiss_ he felt?

 

Snapping back into reality and out of his mind, Reid looked over his shoulder coming face to face with a very sympathetic looking Morgan, whose eyes were staring straight at his lips.  _Very_ subtle, Derek.

 

Before he knew it, Spencer was being kissed again, except, on  _the lips?_

 

_Holy shit._

Morgan's lips really did feel like chocolate thunder, not in the literal sense, but besides the point. They were soft, yet rough on his, moulding perfectly with the shape of his mouth. He continued to kiss him, and time seemed to just stop in itself. 

 

Pulling back, smiling, a smirking Morgan stared back at Reid.

 

"Maybe we should come in here more often."


End file.
